Fin Fang Foom (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Fin Fang Foom | Aliases = He Whose Limbs Shatter Mountains and Whose Back Scrapes the Sun (translation) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , former ally of the Mandarin, pawn of Doctor Vault, member of starship crew | Relatives = Fraktur (cousin) , Fin Fang Foom (clone) | Alignment = Neutral | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York, formerly Valley of the Sleeping Dragon in China; Kakaranthara (also known as Maklu IV) in the Maklu system of the Greater Magellanic Cloud | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Fin Fang Foom's appearance is very similar to that of a dragon in Chinese mythology. As such, Fin Fang Foom possesses Green scaly skin, wings, an elongated neck, antennae, clawed hands and feet and a tail. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kakaranthara | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Chef, former world conqueror, starship navigator | Education = | Origin = Kakarantharaian/Makluan (current body also include reptile genes and traces of human DNA) | PlaceOfBirth = Kakaranthara, Maklu system, Greater Magellanic Cloud | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales #89 | HistoryText = Early Life Fin Fang Foom is a Makluan, a shape-shifting alien being from the world of Kakaranthara (also known as Maklu IV) in the Maklu system of the Greater Magellanic Cloud. He resembles a somewhat anthropomorphic Chinese dragon. Foom and several other like-minded members of his race departed their peaceful homeworld centuries ago with the intention of conquering other planets. Landing on Earth in ancient China, the crew used their natural shape-shifting powers to mimic human form, intending to enter human society and bide their time before beginning their conquest. The navigator of the craft, Foom instead elected to serve as a "back-up" in case something went wrong, and was placed in a tomb and given a herb that would send him into a deep slumber, so that he might sleep while his crew entered man's world. 8th Century Fin Fang Foom was somehow briefly awakened in the 8th Century, and returned to sleep through a second application of the herb. He consequently entered into Chinese legend -- whose name, roughly translated, means "He Whose Limbs Shatter Mountains and Whose Back Scrapes the Sun". A group of humans were placed as guards outside his tomb, passing the job on to their descendants. The surrounding region became known as the Valley of the Sleeping Dragon. 1961 Foom slept until the year 1961, when he was deliberately awakened by teenager Chen Liuchow, whose homeland was under threat from the Communist Chinese. Liuchow taunted Foom with the threat of the herb, goading the dragon into chasing him, and led him straight into the Communist camp, which Foom decimated. Liuchow subsequently led him back into his tomb, where the herb returned Foom to his sleep. The Collector At some point, the sleeping Fin Fan Foom was captured by the Elder of the Universe known as the Collector and imprisoned in his subterranean collection of monsters. Foom and the other monsters were liberated when the Mole Man attacked the facility, but were later rounded up by the recently-formed Fantastic Four and deposited on Monster Isle. The island had no real security measures, however, and Foom, being more intelligent than his fellow monster, simply departed the island and returned to his hibernation. Outside forces again acted upon him as the madman called Doctor Vault took mental control of Foom and had him attack It the Living Colossus. Resisting control, Foom instead helped It fend off an invasion of Earth by the alien race called the Stonians, thus saving the planet for his own race to later conquer. Vault's mind control again briefly forced Foom to battle It, and Foom overpowered his opponent with martial arts before freeing his mind and returning to his tomb yet again. Aan Taanu Years later, Fin Fang Foom was again roused from his slumber when his body was possessed by the demon Aan Taanu. Combating the group of occult adventurers known as the Legion of the Night in New York, Taanu was exorcised from Foom's body by his opponents, and the confused Foom once again escaped to his resting place.The Mandarin At some point the villainous Mandarin was directed to the Valley of the Sleeping Dragon by the starship captain Axonn-Karr, in the human guise of Chen Hsuin. There the Mandarin ransacked the starship for artifacts, including his now-signature rings of power. He also awoke Fin Fang Foom, using him to threaten the Chinese government. Iron Man quickly confronted the villains and was defeated, but when the remaining dozen other Makluans shed their human forms to begin their conquest, Iron Man and the Mandarin combined forces to combat the threat. Ultimately the Mandarin combined the power of his rings with Iron Man's armor, yielding a small nuclear blast which wiped the aliens out. This was not, however, the end of Fin Fang Foom. Though his body was destroyed, his spirit endured by bonding itself to a small dragon statue. This statue was later stolen from a curio shop by teenager Billy Yuan at Foom's mental urging. Using Yuan's body as a conduit for his power, Foom summoned thousands of lizards from the sewers beneath New York, merging them with Billy's body to recreate his own form. Iron Man was successfully able to defeat him, however, with some help from the last remnants of Billy's mind within Foom's own, and he was taken into the custody of Sunset Bain. Legal complications resulted in Foom being exiled to Monster Isle once again, where he and several other monsters briefly battled the dimensionally-displaced Justice League of America. Battling the Hulk Back on Monster Isle, he escaped again to Antarctica to find isolation. Resting there, he was encased in ice, and when he was released from his frozen state he shape shifted into a humanoid form. He also found a base where it just so happened that Dr. Bruce Banner was located at. After an incident at the base caused Doc Banner to hulk out. Foom witnessed the Hulk and believed he could become and ally. However after returning to his true dragon form the two creatures exchanged blows. During the fight the Hulk threw Foom out of the atmosphere where Foom ended up on the moon. Midgard Serpent Shortly after this, Thor was heard to claim that the Hall of Bones on Asgard was crafted from the skeleton of Fin Fang Foom, who he professed to have slain. This is actually probably a form of the Midgard Serpent, whom Thor also fought, and who has also taken a form similar to that of Fin Fang Foom. Change of Heart Having spent some time rethinking his role in the world, Foom had become a follower of Buddhism, and, with the rest of his crew gone, he decided to reform. He wilfully entered into a rehabilitation program spearheaded by Reed Richards, in which he and three other monsters - the robot Elektro, the giant ape Gorgilla, and the alien Googam - were shrunk down to human size, hypnotically stripped of their powers, and allowed to enter human society. Taking up a job as head chef in a Chinese restaurant within the Baxter Building. Microverse Foom later teamed up with the other monsters to defeat the microverse's size-changing warlord, Tim Boo Baa. For a time the four were celebrated as minor heroes. How Fin Fang Foom Saved Christmas During Christmas time in New York City, and Wong , manservant to Doctor Strange walked down the street past many bitter New Yorkers, one of which knocked him into Fin Fang Foom. Since he loved reading stories about him as a child, Wong decided to follow him down the street. Soon, they end up in Times Square, where a big rig with a giant robotic Santa is causing a traffic jam. As it turned out, Hydra was hidden on the truck and the robotic Santa came to life. Wong looked to Foom for help in stopping them, but Foom hated humans and refused to help. Crushed, Wong battled Hydra alone. Unfortunately, Wong is no match for them alone, so Foom helped him. Next, Wong under Foom's orders, drove the truck into the rampaging Santa, which knocked it onto the truck. Then, Foom sneezed fire into the robot's gas tank, blowing it up. The Hydra agents surround Wong and Foom. Luckily, a neighborhood faction of Hydra appears and started arguing with the other Hydra agents. Foom takes the opportunity to incite a fight between them. Afterwards, Wong asked Foom why he saved him. Foom said, despite his hatred for humanity, he doesn't like to see others fight alone Wong offers to make him dinner with his master but Foom turned him down. As Foom walked away, Wong wonderered what it's like to be the last of his kind like Foom. Heroic Age Fin Fang Foom later had to battle to Squirrel Girl and lost like many before him. This fight is what lead her to leave the Great Lakes Avengers. Clone The special anti-terrorism Nextwave Squad recently encountered a clone of Fin Fang Foom, however, while investigating a dig conducted by the sinister Beyond Corporation in Abcess, North Dakota. Foom, considerably less intelligent than in past encounters, was eventually killed when Machine Man Aaron Stack, cut his way out of the creature after being swallowed. Pet Avengers The Pet Avengers responded, and attempted to stop Foom and his dragons. They were unsuccessful, and Foom left for China. In China, the many Avengers were battling Foom's dragons. The Pet Avengers joined in, but actually began aiding Foom when he revealed that he was attempting to save his people's dragon eggs. The Pet Avengers were forced to hold off the Avengers, but they were successful in saving the dragon eggs. Roxxon The Roxxon Energy Corporation has psychic mutant; Mentallo mind-control Fin Fang Foom and other giant monsters in a plot to take over an island and drill for oil. . Fin Fang Foom battled Spider-Man. Red Hulk Red Hulk teams up with Tyrannus and sets Foom and a group of monsters against the Hulk. Fin Fang Foom battled Deadpool. | Powers = * Kakarantharaian Physiology: Foom possesses various superhuman attributes common among his race. It isn't known, however, if the level of Foom's various powers is average or above average for a Kakarantharaian. ** Superhuman Strength: Foom possesses vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. At his peak, however, it is known that he is able to lift well in excess of 100 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina: Foom's advanced musculature is far more efficient than the musculature of a human being. As a result, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of a human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Foom's scaly body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional physical injury. He has been shown to withstand high caliber bullets, anti-tank weaponry, falls from tremendous heights, temperature extremes of both hot and cold, great impact forces and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Foom can also survive in a vacuum environment, such as outer space, for an undefined period of time. As a result, he either has no need to breathe or can hold his breath for much longer than a human. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Foom, like all members of his race, has an extraordinarily long lifespan. He has existed on Earth for thousands of years, though he remains as physically able now as when he first arrived. However, this doesn't mean that he is fully immune to ageing. **'Shape-shifting:' Foom possesses the ability to alter both his physical appearance and size to a considerable degree. Foom can temporarily make himself look like a human being and has demonstrated the ability to increase his overall height to at least 100 feet in the past. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' In spite his his high resistance, it is possible to cause Foom injury. If injured, his body's superior metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being. It is possible for Foom's healing capabilities to regrow severed limbs, though he may have to enter a state of hibernation to do so. **'Spiritual Possession:' If Foom's body were to sustain injury beyond his natural ability to heal, his body will die but his spirit will remain as viable as ever and doesn't cross over into some form of afterlife. Foom's spirit can then possess the bodies of other beings, including humans. Foom can use these other bodies as hosts for a while before his energies wind up burning them out and killing them. However, what he typically does is somehow transform the body he inhabits into a copy of his original body possessing all of his various natural attributes. This ultimately explains Foom's reappearances despite having been witnessed being destroyed on multiple occasions. **'Flight:' Foom's large, leathery wings are able to propel him through the air at great speeds for extended periods of time. While the upper limit of his flight speed isn't exactly known, it is believed to be well under the Speed of Sound. **'Telepathy:' Foom has demonstrated that he possesses some degree of telepathic abilities, the full limits of which aren't known. Foom uses his telepathy to communicate with others and it's also known that he can control the minds of other reptilian life. Through some unknown means, possibly due to other psionic abilities, Foom once merged a number of reptiles together, creating a new body for himself. ** Acid Mist: Foom is able to expel a combustible mist from his mouth that has a highly acidic corrosive effect, though the mist actually resembles fire rather than mist itself. Foom's mist is able to quickly burn through most known substances or he can purposely channel the mist in the form of powerful concussive blasts. | Abilities = * Foom is highly experienced with and in the use of the advanced technology of his home planet. He is an accomplished and proven spacecraft navigator and has proven himself to be an excellent hand to hand combatant. He has mastered the fighting style of his people, which happens to be identical to a number of Asian martial arts. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Foom is extremely vulnerable to an unidentified herbal leaf found only in China. This herb is capable of quickly putting Foom to sleep for extremely long periods of time, perhaps indefinitely, as long as it remains in his general vicinity. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly Makluan starship. | Weapons = | Notes = * Fin Fang Foom as a prominent villain of Iron Man appears in various falshbacks and cameo's. * Fin Fang Foom's early appearances are reprinted in various comics. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dragons Category:Giant Monsters Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Squirrel Girl Villains Category:Acid Generation Category:Dragon Form Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Makluan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Reptile Hybrids Category:Makluans Category:Regeneration Category:Pym Particles Category:Chinese Category:Fire Breath Category:Avengers Villains